Jessie's Mission
by MeganKoumori
Summary: When Buzz doesn't come home from school, it's up to Jessie to bring him back to Andy's room. CONCLUSION!
1. Chapter 1

1:

* * *

"So what will happen?" Asked Buzz as he stared at a large cartoon of himself. It was the design on Andy's blue backpack, which was sitting by the bedroom door.

Next to him, Woody shrugged. "Not much. Andy will give his presentation. You'll just sit quietly on a desk, and when he's ready, he'll show you to the class."

Buzz smiled almost proudly. "He sure picked a great topic for his report."

Woody gave him a playful poke. "Yeah well, don't get too smug. He picked 'Astronaut' for his career because 'Zoologist' was already taken."

"Killjoy," muttered Buzz. He stared to climb into the backpack. Andy had already put him inside once, but he had climbed back out as soon as his owner left for breakfast. The space inside was small and cramped and uncomfortable. He would probably spend the next seven and half hours inside with a five minute break for the report and he wanted to enjoy his last ten minutes of fresh air.

Buzz had only put one foot inside when there was a loud cry of, "_WAAAAIT!_" Jessie tore across the room and jumped into his arms, straddling him.

"Whoa!"

"You forgot to say goodbye!" She pouted.

"I said goodbye to you three minutes ago."

"Well then," she said. "You forgot to kiss me!"

Buzz chuckled. "I gave you a kiss."

Jessie stuck out her lower lip. "Didn't take. I need another one." Buzz laughed and swung her around. _"WEEEEE!"_ She shrieked delightedly, holding onto her hat.

Buzz stopped spinning and planted a kiss on her lips. Woody looked away. Five seconds passed. Finally the Cowboy coughed. "Buzz…The report?"

Buzz stopped kissing Jessie. "Hmm?"

"The report! You're supposed to be in the backpack!"

"Oh right!" He set Jessie down. She smiled slyly as she leaned forward.

"You come home safe, 'kay?"

"Ok."

"Otherwise," she gestured with her thumb at Woody. "I'll have to hurt him."

"Excuse _me?"_

Buzz laughed as he climbed inside. He peeked back out. "See you later guys."

"Bye."

"Bye Buzzy."

With a sigh, Buzz settled next to Andy's math book. _To elementary school…and beyond._


	2. Chapter 2

2:

* * *

Inside the backpack, Buzz was jostled, banged, and bumped as Andy walked. Occasionally, he would open the zipper slightly and take little peeks outside. Right now, Andy was at the bus stop. He hopped impatiently from foot to the other, making Buzz fall backward onto a bag lunch. He felt something smush and hoped it wasn't Andy's sandwich.

Crawling back to the open zipper, he could see Maxie standing next to him. She had a Packer's cheese hat on and was looking sullen. "I can't believe I got stuck with dairy farmer. Do you know how boring it is to write about milking a cow?"

Another girl whom Buzz didn't know was with them. She had curly black hair held back with a headband and bronze skin. "You better take the hat off before the bus comes," she warned. "Or Ms. Grunch will take it."

Maxie took off the hat but held it close. "She can't take it! It's for my presentation!"

"She won't care," said Andy. "Ms. Grunch will take anything. Yo-yos, water bottles, candy bars…"

"My favorite doll," said the other girl dourly. She sighed. "Two years ago, I brought in my doll for Show and Tell. Ms. Grunch saw it, and even though I had permission from the teacher, she filched it! 'No toys on my bus!' She said. 'You kids are supposed to be learning, not playing!'"

"That stinks." Said Andy.

"Ms. Grunch stinks." Said Maxie. As the bus rolled forward, she quickly shoved the hat inside her bag. Buzz felt himself jostled again as Andy followed Maxie up the steps.

Buzz pushed himself back. If this Ms. Grunch was as bad as the kids said, he didn't want her to see him. He could see her, however, or at least part of her.

What he could see was a large meaty arm, dotted with liver spots and capped with a short orange sleeve. Her fingers, covered in chipped hot pink nail polish, gripped the steering wheel tightly. Curious, Buzz ducked down so he could look at her face.

She looked kind of like a bulldog, he decided. She had bad teeth that stuck out and covered her upper lip. Her hair was straw blonde, but he could see dark brown roots underneath.

"Hurry up!" She snapped. "What are you waiting for? Come on! Move move move!"

When she wasn't looking, Maxie turned around and pulled down her lower eyelid as she stuck out her tongue. "C'mon Max, don't make her mad," Andy whispered. The two kids took a seat and Buzz's view changed to the floor. Maxie and Andy started a conversation about a movie that was coming out on video, and Buzz gradually felt himself start to get sleepy…

* * *

The next thing Buzz knew, he was being grabbed. _I wonder how long I slept for, _Buzz thought groggily as Andy pulled him out of the bag. Though he was frozen, Buzz scrutinized his surroundings. He had never been in a classroom before.

By Andy's desk was a poster that said, _"RESPECT: To treat others fairly and to consider their rights and views." _There was also a bulletin board nearby tacked neatly with announcements and a large laminated calendar that could be erased and re-written on. Right now it said "September" and on the current date were the words: "Career Reports Today!"

Andy sat Buzz on his desk facing the front. He silently counted thirty kids and quickly did the math: Thirty kids each giving a five minute report would take about two and a half hours. Well at least he wouldn't be stuck in the bag all day.

Andy's teacher was sitting at her desk. She was a short chubby woman with fiery red hair and coke bottle glasses. _Fiery red hair…_Buzz thought wistfully. _I wonder what Jessie's doing…_

"Miranda Alonto, you're first." The teacher said, interrupting his thoughts. The girl from the bus stop got up. She was wearing a chef's toque.

"My report was on being a cook. There are many ways to become a cook, but the best way to go to culinary school, which is a college for chefs…"

Twenty minutes passed before it was Andy's turn. He set Buzz up on a wooden podium and turned to face the class. "The career I chose was astronaut. The first person in space was a Russian named Yuri Gagarin. He was launched on April 12, 1961…"

Halfway through the presentation, Andy suddenly picked up Buzz and handed him to a boy in the first row. "This is what astronauts might look like in the future." Buzz felt himself being passed from hand to hand as the kids examined him, pushed his wings in and out, turned him upside down, and flipped his visor.

Andy finished just as Buzz was passed to the last kid. "Any questions?"

A hand was raised. "What's that thing on the doll's chin?"

"Um," Andy shrugged. "I don't know. A whisker maybe…"

_Whisker? It's a dimple! _Thought Buzz as he was passed back. _I…think…_

Andy took the Ranger back and carried him to his seat. Maxie, wearing her cheese hat, smiled and gave him the thumbs up. Andy smiled back. Maxie made a motion toward Buzz and Andy handed him to her. He stayed on her desk for the rest of the day.


	3. Chapter 3

3:

* * *

At three o'clock, Andy put Buzz back in the book bag and headed to the bus. "I was so nervous," he confessed to Maxie as they waited. "I actually felt like my legs were turning to rubber!"

"I never get nervous!" Maxie said cheerfully.

"_Sure_ Maxie." Inside the backpack, Buzz smiled. He pushed the zipper open a little bit so he could look at her. There were a lot more kids now than there were that morning.

The bus pulled up with a screech. The crowd started to push toward the doors. Someone bumped into Andy and Buzz felt the impact. He pulled up his helmet just in case.

Outside, Andy followed the crowd. Ms. Grunch was seated in her usual spot. She glared sourly. "No running! Stop going so slow!"

"_What?"_ Maxie turned to look at the driver and Andy bumped into her back. The kid behind him smacked into Andy's book bag and it fell.

Buzz felt the bag bounce and topple. He slid toward the opening and onto the dirty floor, books and papers with him. "Sorry Andy!"

"Quick!" Maxie ducked down to help pick up the mess. "Put Buzz back in the bag before…"

A shadow fell over the kids. A fat hand attached to an even fatter arm snatched Buzz up. It pointed him toward Andy.

"There are no toys allowed!" Ms. Grunch barked.

Andy stood up. "No! Please! It was for a presentation today! I had permission! You can even ask my teacher!"

"Your teacher may make the rules in the class, but I make the rules on the bus! And the rule is, if I see a toy you lose it!"

"Can I at least have him back when you drop me off?"

"I don't think so!"

"That's not fair!" Maxie protested.

"Life isn't fair! Maybe next time you'll think before taking toys to school!" Marching back to her seat, Ms. Grunch dumped Buzz in a plastic bucket.

From his spot, Buzz could see the devastated look on Andy's face. _Oh Andy…_He thought sadly. _Woody…_His heart sank deeply. _Jessie…_

* * *

Jessie stared intently at the digital clock on Andy's nightstand. "Staring at it won't make it go any faster." Woody chided.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…" She muttered, not taking her green eyes off the clock. _C'mon, c'mon…_

The numbers flipped: Thirty-four past the hour.

"YEEEE-HAHHH!" Jessie screamed. She dashed toward the desk and pulled herself on the chair. On the desktop, she pushed Hamm out of the way even though there was plenty of room. Woody and the others were behind her.

"School bus, school bus, school bus!" She cheered as it drove up. Its doors hissed open and three kids got off. Before they closed, Maxie turned and stuck her head back inside. The toys could hear her shout.

"_You fat old witch! I hope they FIRE you!"_

Woody blinked. "What's gotten into Maxie?"

"Who cares?" Jessie wiggled excitedly. She grabbed Woody and shook him. "Buzzy's HOME!"

The front door slammed and a moment later footsteps pounded up the stairs. The toys scattered to their spots. The bedroom door swung open and Andy dumped the backpack on the floor. Maxie was behind him. "C'mon! Let's call your mom! She'll fix this!"

As he swung the door shut, the toys came back to life. "Fix what?" Woody asked, staring at the closed door in concern. Jessie wasn't listening. She had already jumped off the desk and was racing toward the bag.

She pulled open the bag. "Welcome home, Partner!" She froze. "Partner?"

Woody and the others caught up with her and looked over her shoulder. There were books, a binder, and a pencil case, but no Buzz. "Buzz?"

Jessie had unzipped the backpack all the way and was tearing through it. "Buzz? Buzz!" She cried in a panic. She dropped the bag and grabbed Woody by the vest. "Where is he?"

"Maybe Andy already took him out of the bag." Potato Head suggested.

"Maybe Andy left him at school overnight." Added Hamm.

"No, I know Andy." Said Woody. "He wouldn't leave Buzz at school!"

"_Then where's Buzz?"_ Jessie wailed.

Woody put a finger to his lips and crept to the bedroom door. He opened it quietly. "Just stay here," he whispered. "I'll be back." He tiptoed out into the hallway. Jessie scurried out behind him. Woody turned in irritation. "I thought I told you…"

"Mom?" Interrupted a voice. Woody and Jessie looked at each other. Together they walked quietly toward Mom's room and stopped just outside.

Woody took a peek. Andy was sitting on Mom's bed, holding her cordless phone. Maxie was behind him. "Ms. Grunch took him, Mom!" Then, "Buzz! She took Buzz because she said there's no toys allowed at school! I _know_ I had permission! I _told_ her! But she wouldn't give him back!" Woody looked at Jessie. She had her hand clasped over her mouth as she listened in horror.

Andy was holding the phone up so both he and Maxie could listen. "She wouldn't even give him back when I got off the bus!"

"It's true!" Maxie added angrily. "That nasty old woman _stole _him!"

"I'm never going to see Buzz again!" Andy sounded like he was on the verge of tears. "The principal's number? I don't know!"

"I can get the phone book!" Maxie jumped off the bed. As she ran out of the room and down the stairs, Woody and Jessie ducked behind a trashcan.

She looked stricken. "Buzz was stolen? By a Grunch? What in the name of Screwy Squirrel is a Grunch? Is it some kind of monster?"

"Not _a _Grunch," Woody corrected. _"Ms. _Grunch. She's been Andy's bus driver since first grade. She gave Andy a write up in third grade for drinking a Sunny D on the bus."

Jessie's face became tumultuous as she felt rage swell inside her. "Why that four flushin', lily livered, scum suckin', no good, possum faced scoundrel!"

"Gee Jess, sure there aren't any other adjectives you'd like to use?"

She jabbed Woody in the chest. "This is no time for jokes! That dirty cur has my Space Toy!" Suddenly there were footsteps and the two toys ducked down. Maxie's green tennis shoes ran past them and into the bedroom.

Once again, Jessie began to talk. "Well I'm not just gonna sit around here!" She declared, standing up. She began to march toward the bedroom.

"Where are you going?"

"To get my Space Toy back!"


	4. Chapter 4

4:

* * *

As Ms. Grunch started her car from the lot where the school buses were, Buzz sat in the backseat, still lying in the bucket. _What am I going to do? _He thought. _Will she throw me in the trash? If she does I can always climb out, but can I get home?_

The ride wasn't that long and as she drove along, blasting her horn at anyone who was too slow, Buzz began to contemplate. _Poor Andy. He looked so sad when she took me away. I should've never opened the bag!_

_And what about Jessie? What will she do when she finds out I'm gone? Will I ever get to hold her again? _It seemed like that morning when he had kissed her was an eternity ago. _Oh Jess…_

Ms. Grunch made a sharp turn into a driveway and stopped. She opened her door and got out, slamming it shut behind her. Buzz prayed that she had forgotten him. It would make his escape that much easier if she just went into her house.

To his disappointment, she hadn't forgotten. She pulled open the back door and grabbed him roughly. As she yanked him out of the bucket, Buzz caught a glimpse of her home. It was a dirty trailer with brown siding and giant weeds growing out of the yellowish brown grass. The steps leading up to the door seemed to sag and were in need of a fresh coat of paint. As they neared the porch Buzz could see an ancient ashtray flooded with cinders sitting on the railing.

The inside was dark and Ms. Grunch flipped on a floor lamp near the door. There was an ugly orange and green plaid recliner by it with fluff spilling out of claw marks on the side. On top was a scrawny orange cat. It flipped its tail, staring at Buzz as though he was a meal. It hissed and spat at him.

"Shut up, Fergus," said Ms. Grunch. "I'll get your food in a minute." Carelessly she tossed Buzz on a chipped coffee table. He winced mentally as he landed hard.

Ms. Grunch disappeared into a small kitchen, Fergus following loyally. Once he was sure he was alone, Buzz sat up. The whole trailer was dim save the light by door and even that was flickering. His eyes scanned the room looking for an escape. There was a window behind the torn recliner but there was a screen in front, blocking any chance of an escape.

Buzz stood up and for the first time noticed a picture frame next to him. There was a photo of a baby inside. A verse was inscribed underneath:

_Those we love don't go away,  
They walk beside us everyday,  
Unseen, unheard, but always near,  
Still loved, still missed and very dear._

_I wonder what that means, _Buzz thought. Suddenly there was a throaty mew and a hiss. The Ranger looked up and saw Fergus crouching by the door, his yellow eyes flashing in anger and his ears flattened.

"Nice kitty…" Buzz whispered, taking a step back. "Nice ugly kitty…"

Fergus hurdled toward the table. Buzz jumped off just as he landed, his claws scraping across the cheap wood.

Buzz ran toward the recliner, dodging behind it. Fergus followed, blocking Buzz's escape. As the cat stuck his paw in, trying to grab the toy, Buzz grasped the nasty orange fabric and began to climb. At the top, he leaped and bounced off the cushion. Fergus growled…

* * *

In the kitchen, Ms. Grunch was slopping cat food onto a cracked ceramic plate when she heard crashing coming from the living room. "What in the…" Her chubby hand knocked over the cat can, spilling gravy onto the floor. _"Fergus…"_

* * *

Fergus had cornered Buzz at the TV. Panicky, he looked around for a weapon but the only thing he could see was an aerosol can of air freshener by the VCR.

Fergus hissed and bared his teeth. As he went in for the final attack, Buzz grabbed the can and sprayed. The scent of pineapple filled the air, stopping the cat in his tracks. He sputtered and coughed. As he bounded away, Buzz gave a satisfied smirk. "Gotcha, Stupid Cat!"

"FERGUS!" Boomed a voice. Buzz dropped the can and fell to the floor. Ms. Grunch slammed the door open, rattling the trailer. She glared at the things Buzz and Fergus had knocked over in their chase: a stack of VHS tapes, dirty dishes, a wooden magazine rack, the floor lamp, and the baby photo.

Fergus had finished washing the spray from his face. He hissed and prepared to pounce on Buzz's still body, but Ms. Grunch caught him by the scruff. She held him up to her face.

"What's the matter with you, Stupid Animal? It's just a toy!" She threw Fergus back on the floor and scooped Buzz up. Opening a closet, she chucked him inside. "Now stop messing around and eat your dinner!"

It was so black in the closet, Buzz couldn't see. Only his glow was visible and he knew without light to recharge it, it wouldn't last long.

There was a scraping noise and Buzz turned quickly. "Who's there?" There was no answer. Sighing, he sat down and started to think of ways to escape.

There was a rustle. Buzz jumped to his feet. "Ok, I know I heard someone that time! Come on out!"

Even though it was dark, Buzz could suddenly feel the presence of another person. A person about his size. He squinted, trying to get a better look but to no avail. "Who are you?"


	5. Chapter 5

5:

* * *

Jessie crouched over the phone book. She was sitting on the computer desk in the den, the big yellow book under her. "Grunch, Grunch…" She muttered as her finger traveled down the page. "Here's a Grunch! E. Grunch, 34 Caraway Lane in Emeryville!"

Hamm was already typing the address into the search engine. Jessie stood up and watched the screen. A map appeared. "Hey, that's not too far!"

"Perfect! Print it out!" Jessie instructed.

As the printer hummed and whined, Woody watched it. "Jess, are you sure about this? Mom's already called the principal! Buzz might be back tomorrow!"

"We can't take that chance!" The paper finally fell onto the print tray and Jessie snatched it. Her eyes scanned the page. Folding it into fours, she tucked it under her arm and jumped onto the chair. As she leapt onto the floor, Woody climbed clumsily onto the cushion behind her.

Hamm looked over the side of the desk. "Hey wait for me!"

* * *

Back in the bedroom, Jessie laid the paper down on the floor. The other toys gathered around. "It's not as far as Al's place." She said. "We can be there in a couple hours."

"We?" Mr. Potato Head repeated scornfully.

"C'mon, Potato Head!" Woody gave him a look. "Buzz would do the same for any of us!"

Bo stood with him. "He's right! Buzz has never let us down!"

"Great!" Jessie picked up the paper. "The fastest way to the Grunch's house would be cutting directly across the street, straight for three blocks then a right on Buchanan Boulevard. Then…"

"Excuse me!" Woody took the paper. "I think I can find a faster way!"

"Who died and made you king?" The Cowgirl snatched it back. "I'm leading this mission!"

"No way!" Woody tried to yank the map away but she held it over his head. "You don't have the experience!"

"Oh and you do?"

As the two toys glared at each other, Bo calmly stepped in between them. "Stop it. This isn't helping anything."

"Exactly." Woody agreed. Jessie stuck out her tongue.

"Woody I think you need to let Jessie handle this."

"Exact-_What?"_ He cried in disbelief.

Bo stood by Jessie. "Woody, it wouldn't be right for you to go on this mission. Andy's already missing Buzz. What happens if he comes in here tonight and finds his Woody missing too?"

"_Yeah!"_

"But what if something goes wrong?" Woody objected. "Anything could happen! These guys need to be led by somebody who knows what they're doing!"

"I know what I'm doin'!" Jessie answered. "'Sides," she slung an arm around Bo. "I'll have my old buddy Bo there to help me out!"

Bo did a double take. "I beg your pardon?"

Jessie looked at her. "You're comin' with me, _right?"_

"No flipping way!" Woody said loudly. He took Bo's arm and pulled her away. "Bo can't go on a rescue mission!"

"He's right, Jessie. I'm too breakable…"

"Exactly!" Woody interjected. "She's made of porcelain! She's fragile, she's delicate!"

"I think we've got the point." Bo said. Woody, however, would not be deterred.

"Bo couldn't handle it! She'd fall apart! She's get broken or smashed into itty-bitty pieces!"

Bo frowned at her boyfriend. "I'm not _that_ fragile."

Jessie looked unimpressed as Woody's spiel continued. "There's no way Bo could even possibly manage to walk all that way and back! She probably couldn't even keep up!"

Bo's mouth was drawn into a tight line. "Jessie, let me see that map." She studied it. "How long do you expect it'll take us to get there?"

"Yes!" Jessie pumped her arm as she cheered. Woody looked as though he would fall over.

* * *

"I'll be fine!" Bo said for what felt like the thousandth time. She was following Jessie down the stairs. Potato Head, Hamm, Rex, Slinky, all having previous experience, had volunteered to join the party, and Bullseye with them. Woody was behind Bo.

"But what if you fall down?"

"I'll pick myself up."

"What if you get dirty?"

"I'll clean myself up with a wet nap when we get home."

"But what if…"

Bo stopped on the steps. She turned and glared. "Woody! Stop treating me like I'm some delicate little wisp! I'm a big girl!"

"I _know,"_ Woody said, his eyes downcast. "I just don't want to lose you."

Her face softened and she touched his arm. "I'll be ok," she said reassuringly. "Besides, now you know what it felt like all those times when you disappeared."

Jessie had reached the bottom of the steps. Andy's skateboard was by the door. She grinned. "Transportation! This'll get us there lickity split!"

Slinky put his front on the board. As it rolled away quickly, his backend ran to catch up. "Whoa!"

Woody held Bo's hand tightly. "Are you sure about this?" She nodded and the Cowboy sighed. "Well, I can't stop you from going." He put his arms around her and gave a squeeze. "Just be safe, ok?"

She gave a small smile as she hugged him back. "I will."

Jessie's face suddenly appeared next to Bo's. "Normally I'd say somethin' about you two bein' cute, but time's a-wastin'!" She turned to the others. "Let's go rescue Buzz!" They cheered.

Slinky jumped up to the doorknob and pushed the lock open, then twisted the handle. As Potato Head and Jessie rolled the board out the door, Woody watched Bo follow them out into the great beyond.

Jessie tied a jump rope around Bullseye's neck, then hopped on the board holding the reins like an old fashioned cowpoke. The others took seats behind her. Jessie pointed fiercely. "To the Grunch!" She bellowed. "Giddy up, Bullseye!" The horse nodded with a grin and took off across the yard. Bo held on tightly to Jessie as the skateboard trembled over the sidewalk and then onto the street.

Woody gave a half hearted wave. "Come back quickly…"


	6. Chapter 6

6:

* * *

In the dark closet, Buzz squinted. "Who are you?"

"My name is Blythe," said the person in front of him. She had a soft voice. It was hoarse as if she hadn't talked in years. "Did she take you away from your owner too?"

Buzz nodded, then remembered that the other doll probably couldn't see him. "Uh huh. But he had permission to take me to school!"

"So did my Randy," said Blythe. "But she took me anyway. Then she threw me in here and I haven't been out since."

Buzz felt his heart plummet. If this Blythe girl had been in there that long, then what hope was there was for him?

"Are you alone in here?" He asked.

"All alone except for you. We're the lucky ones. The other toys she gives to charity." She coughed violently. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "It's just been so long since I've spoken to another toy that I'm not used to it."

"You don't need to apologize." Buzz sat down. "Have a seat." He felt her sit down next to him. "How long have you been in here?"

"I'm not sure. It feels like forever though."

"Well," Buzz scratched his head. "It's 1998, so…"

"1998?" Blythe cried. She coughed again, so hard that she began to choke. "It's been two years!" She sighed. "Oh well, I guess it's better than being around that mean cat!"

Buzz smiled. "He tried to get you too, huh?"

"Tried nothing," said Blythe. "He pounced me! I've still got the chew marks on my arm!"

"Sorry," said Buzz sympathetically. He looked around, trying to find something his resourceful brain could use to make an escape, but the darkness kept him blind. Even his glow was almost gone.

"What's your name?" Asked Blythe suddenly.

"Buzz. Buzz Lightyear."

"Well Buzz Buzz Lightyear," said Blythe, sounding sad. "At least now I've got someone else to talk to."

* * *

Bullseye was panting as he pulled the skateboard along the sidewalk. His tongue lagged out as Jessie pulled him to a stop and hopped off the board. She patted his side.

"Good job, Bullseye. Let's take a break for now."

The other toys stepped off the board. "How far have we gone?" Asked Potato Head.

Jessie looked at the map. "We passed the Wonder Mart convenience store about five blocks ago. That means we're on Pine Street so we need to take a left at Lasseter Lane…"

"Pine Street?" Interrupted Hamm. "This isn't Pine Street."

Jessie looked up. "What are you talkin' about?"

Bo pointed with her crook to a street sign. "He's right. This is Harbor Road."

"Harbor?" Jessie searched the paper in her hands. "There's no Harbor Road on this map!"

"Let me see." Potato Head pulled the map down to his eye level. "We went past Juju's House O'Food about ten minutes ago and that's not here either!"

Hamm narrowed his eyes. "Jessie, we're not lost are we?"

The Cowgirl snatched the page back. "Of course we're not lost! We just don't know where we are!"

There was a collective groan. "Nice job, Jessie." Potato Head grouched.

Rex whimpered. "If Buzz was here, he'd know what to do."

"If Buzz were here, we wouldn't be!" Hamm snapped at him.

"Aw, leave him alone Wilbur!"

"Hey!"

Bo put her fingers in her mouth and whistled. "This isn't helping. Instead of bickering," she stood by Jessie. "We need to figure out how to get back on track. Let's find someone to talk to."

"Right Princess," said Potato Head scornfully. "What are you going to do, pull somebody out of your bonnet?"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me 'Princess'?" Bo gestured with her staff to a yard nearby. "I was thinking about them."

On the lawn were two small stone statues of a boy and a girl. The boy was dressed in lederhosen and a feathered cap while the girl wore a dress and an apron with braided hair.

"Excuse me?" Bo called. They didn't response so she called louder. "Excuse me?"

"HEY PAY ATTENTION!" Jessie bellowed next Bo's ear. She winced.

"Jessie, please! There may be people sleeping on this street!"

Jessie ignored her. "HEY LOOK OVER HERE!"

The statues turned their head toward the group and then smiled. "_Schauen Sie Gretel! Betrachten Sie die lustigen kleinen Spielwaren!"_ Said the boy.

"_Ich denke, dass das kleine Pferd nettes Hansel ist!" _The girl replied.

For a moment, the toys were stunned. Then Potato Head said, "Are they speaking Swedish?"

"It's German," said Bo. "They're wearing German clothing."

Jessie had already begun to approach. "Hey, we're lost! Do you think you can help us?"

"_Sie müssen vom Haus weit entfernt sein! Sie konnten von einem unvorsichtigen Kind verloren worden sein!"_ The boy said to his sister.

"_Wurde Ihr Brot durch Vögel gegessen?" _Said the girl.

"Forget it Jessie," Potato Head said dejectedly. "They don't speak English."

The girl was scratching Bullseye on the head, which he seemed to enjoy. _"__Schauen Sie, das kleine Pferd mag mich Hansel!"_

"Hansel?" Repeated Rex, blinking several times. "Hansel?"

Jessie would not be deterred. She held up the map. "CAN YOU HELP US GET TO PINE STREET?" She hollered. "PINE STREET! PIIINE STREEET!"

"They're not deaf."

The boy's eyes lit up. _"Ja, ja! _Piney Street!" He pointed down the street to the right. _"Recht auf_ Packard Street!"

"It sounded like he said 'Right on Packard!'" Said Slinky.

"Great!" Jessie ran back to the skateboard. As the others climbed on behind her, she turned and waved. "Thank you! _Donkey-Shine!"_

"_Viel Glueck!"_

"_Aufpassen Sie für Hexen!"_


	7. Chapter 7

7:

* * *

It was a warm evening out in deep space. In Buzz's space cruiser, the Space Ranger sat with Jessie next to him. Before their eyes were a million twinkling stars dotting the dark purple sky. She leaned forward. "Gosh, those stars are amazin'! It's like I could touch them!"

"Well, it is my favorite spot in the universe."

Jessie smiled coyly. "Yeah, well, I bet you just bring all the purdy girls up here, don'cha?"

"Only the very special ones," he answered, rubbing her hand as he took it in his.

Jessie's smile faltered a little. "Oh." The two sat back and stared out the window.

"You know," said Buzz. "I bet we're the only two people in the galaxy who've ever gotten a view like this."

Jessie looked at him in confusion. "But I thought you said you bring very special girls up here."

"Well, including you, there's been about…" He held up his fingers as he silently counted. "One." Jessie's cheeks turned pink as her bottle green eyes sparkled. Buzz turned toward her. "Jess…"

"Buzz…"

For a moment they just stared at each other. Then with a grin, Jessie leapt out her chair and tackled Buzz, knocking him to the floor. "Oof!"

Suddenly there was a loud growling meow and a thump.

* * *

Buzz jolted out of his dream. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. "Jessie?"

"Just me." Replied a voice. The memories of that day suddenly came back to the Ranger and he realized sadly that Jessie wasn't with him.

There was another thump. "What is that?"

"Fergus is trying to get in," said Blythe. "He might've heard you talking in your sleep."

"Sorry."

"It's not your fault," said Blythe. "You were saying the name 'Jessie' over and over, though that's probably none of my business."

There was silence. "She's my girlfriend." Buzz said finally.

"Oh. I figured as much."

"What about you? Did you have anyone before…"

"No, but I'm kind of young. I'm only supposed to be twelve, though I've been around much, much longer." Buzz was stunned. Blythe was a _child? _"But I didn't care. As long as I had Randy, everything was ok…"

There was an ugly scratching sound and then a bang as though something was thrown. "Quit clawing that door, Stupid Cat!" Fergus yowled.

Buzz lay back on the floor, his arms behind his head. _I wonder what she's doing right now, _he thought as he stared into the nothingness. _Poor Jessie, she must be so sad and heartbroken…_

* * *

"Second verse! Same as the first!" Jessie hollered as the skateboard rolled down the street. "_I'm Henery the Eighth, I am! Henery the Eighth I am, I am! I got married to the widow next door! She'd been married seven times before! And everyone was an Henery! Henery! Henery the Eighth I am, I am! Henery the Eighth I am!" _She stopped singing and took a deep breath before shouting again, "Second verse! Same as the first! _I'm Henery the Eighth, I am…"_

"Jessie, you've sang the same thing eighty seven times already! Give it a rest!" Potato Head shouted from where he was sitting between Rex and Hamm.

"I'm just tryin' to keep you guys awake! You all look like you're 'bout ready to doze off!" It was true. The rest of the toys were struggling to keep their eyes open. Bo had her face resting on Jessie's shoulder blade. Even Bullseye was almost sleepwalking.

"Well find a new song! Or just wake us when we get there!"

"We _are_ there." As the board halted, everyone looked at where Hamm was staring. A street sign that said Caraway Lane.

"_Yee hah!" _Jessie cheered. She snapped the jump rope. "Ride like the wind Bullseye!" He didn't move. "Bullseye?" There was a snore. Bullseye had fallen asleep.

"Maybe you should sing to him." Rex suggested.

Jessie hopped off the skateboard. "C'mon Bullseye, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" She rubbed his muzzle. He blinked. "Good boy! We're almost there, but you gotta stay awake just a little while longer, 'kay?" The horse gave a sleepy smile and nodded. "Great!"

The Cowgirl climbed back in front of Bo and once again grabbed the reins. "Giddy up!" As Bullseye turned onto Caraway, Jessie could be heard shouting, _"We're coming for ya, Buzz!"_


	8. Chapter 8

8:

* * *

Fergus crouched in front of the closet, his scrawny tail whipping back forth as he stared at the door. Ms. Grunch was asleep on the couch, holding the baby photo in her arms like a stuffed toy. Snarling, the cat slipped his paw under the crack, trying to tear at whatever he could reach.

Inside, Buzz was facing away from the door. _If she opens the door tomorrow, I might be able to stick something in it that could keep it from closing all the way, but what? If only I could see…_

Something sharp scratched his bottom, making him jump in surprise and pain. "OW! What the…" He turned to look at the thing that had just attacked him. It was Fergus's claw, silhouetted in the light that was between the carpet and the bottom of the door.

Buzz rubbed his butt and growled. In anger, he stomped on the still moving claw. With satisfaction he heard Fergus screech and the paw was quickly yanked away.

Outside of the closet, the feline darted into the backroom just as the phone rang. Ms. Grunch woke with a snort. "Huh? Wha-Whazit?" Looking at the time, then the phone, she snatched the receiver. "Yeah? Oh. Oh, Principal Slater. What are you calling me this time of night for?"

Buzz pressed the side of his head to the door, forgetting he had no ears there.

"Yeah, I took it. There are no toys allowed on my…" She stopped as if she were interrupted. "Who's furious with me? Oh, I take it she's the mother. These spoiled namby-pamby kids, always running to Mommy…"

Buzz's fingers tightened into fists. Spoiled namby-pamby? Andy wasn't spoiled, and whatever namby-pamby was, he wasn't that either! If only he were human, he would give that cud sucking old cow a piece of his mind.

_Wait, cud sucking old cow? _He thought. _I really have been hanging around Jessie a lot, haven't I?_

"Well, how am I supposed to know if he was telling the truth about having permission? All these kids do is lie! He was probably…You called his teacher?" Her voice deflated as she spoke. "She confirmed it?"

Buzz smiled smugly.

"All right, I'll bring the doll back tomorrow!" Ms. Grunch suddenly shouted. "Good night!" Buzz heard a click.

"So you're getting out of here?" He was almost startled to hear Blythe. She hadn't spoken in what seemed like forever.

"I guess so."

"Well," Buzz imagined she was shrugging. "It was nice to have a roomie for a couple of hours."

In the living room, Ms. Grunch sat dejected on the sofa. Fergus had come out and now stared at her. "What are you looking at?" She said gruffly. Jumping up on the cushion, he began to knead her thigh. "Oh now that you want a warm lap you're going to be nice, is that it?" He stretched across her legs, rolling over so she could scratch his tummy.

"I hate people." She said to the cat. "I hate people. I hate that drunk who took Dillon, I hate Ralph for leaving me, I hate the guy at the unemployment office who recommended this job. I hate everybody. Except you."

Buzz was still listening. He suddenly felt a twinge of pity, but remembering where he was and whose fault it was, it quickly disappeared.

"If I hadn't found you half dead on my doorstep as a kitten, I probably would've…" She shook her head and stood up, Fergus in her fat arms. "Let's go to bed, Stupid Cat."

The light under the door crack suddenly switched off and now Buzz was in complete darkness.


	9. Chapter 9

9:

* * *

"It's no good!" Rex cried. "All these houses skip a number! Twenty-nine, thirty-one, thirty-three…"

"Rex, the even numbers are on the other side of the street." Bo explained patiently. "You see? There's thirty-four right over there."

"Oh."

On the front of the skateboard, Jessie directed the sleepy Bullseye toward the road. As he stepped off the curb and onto the asphalt, Potato Head said, "So this is what a trailer park looks like?"

"Uh huh," said Jessie absently.

"So I take it that this Grunch lady is what they call 'White Trash?'"

"Potato Head!" Bo scolded.

The skateboard halted so suddenly it literally screeched. Jessie turned around and pierced him with a glare. "Emily's _grandmother _used to live in a trailer," she said in an icy tone. "And she was not 'trash.'"

For once the Spud looked almost apologetic. "Sorry."

Jessie stared ahead as Bullseye started again. "You should be."

On the dying lawn, the Cowgirl stopped the board and leaped off. She gave Bullseye a hug. "Good job, Bullseye!" She praised. "You wait here and get some sleep! We'll rescue Buzz!" He gave her a thankful slurp.

The other toys had already climbed off the board and Bullseye scrambled on top. He circled three times, then flopped down.

Slink was the first one on the porch stairs. His bottom clambered after him as he tried to climb the steps. Bo and Potato Head gave it a boost and he made to the top.

At the door, he made a jump for the knob. "No good!" He called the others. "It's locked from the inside!"

"How are we going to get in?" Potato Head asked. Jessie was already staring between the porch slats.

"I know how."

* * *

Bo craned her neck. "Jessie, be careful!"

Jessie didn't respond. She had taken the rusty garden hose and lassoed the windowsill. Now she was trying to shimmy up like a fireman on a pole. "Ok," she called. "I'm far enough up!" Wrapping her legs tightly around the tube, she released her torso and let her body flop with her arms stretching down.

The others held up Slinky. "One…" They counted. "Two…three!" The toys flung his front upward and his paws caught Jessie's. With all her strength, she pulled her body upright, sending Slink's other half flying toward the sill. His back feet scrambled on the ledge but managed to make it. Jessie, still holding onto his paws, was thrust up along with them.

As she touched down, Slink stared at the window in dismay. "It's open but it's got a screen!"

Jessie punched into her fist. "Dangnabit!" She said, then yelled down, "There's a screen!"

"Well open it!"

"You can't open a screen!"

"Yes you can!" said Bo. "Lower Slink as far as he can go!"

"Here we go again," said Slinky as Jessie grabbed his paws. She dangled him carefully toward the ground.

Bo threw her crook in the air. It just barely reached but Slink managed to catch the tip in his mouth. "Pry it open with this!"

Jessie grinned. "And Woody didn't want you goin' with us." She pulled the dog back up and grabbed the staff. Sticking the end underneath the partition she grunted as she pushed down. In a moment it had popped off. "Geronimo!"

The others screamed and rushed out of the way as the screen window fell to the ground. "Careful!" Hamm shouted. Jessie didn't hear him. She and Slinky were already inside.

A minute later the front door opened and the Cowgirl stuck her face out. "Well, what are you Clodhoppers waitin' for?"


	10. Chapter 10

10:

* * *

"What an ugly house." Hamm said, looking around as he followed the others inside. The door swung shut just as Rex sneezed. "God bless you."

He sneezed again. And then a third time. "Sorry," he apologized. "Can someone cover my nose?"

"NO!" Shouted everyone else.

Rex sniffled. He sounded stuffed up as he spoke. "I wonder why I can't breed all of the sudden."

"Because you're a toy, Genius." Potato Head griped.

"He said _breathe._"

"That's what I said!" Said Rex. "Breed!"

Jessie had pulled down a trash can and was looking inside. "No Buzz in here."

"Or here," said Bo, looking behind the scratched up recliner.

Slinky stuck his face under the couch. "Or here."

Jessie put her hands around her mouth. "BUZZ!" She hollered.

The others cringed. "Are you nuts?" Potato Head cried. "Are you _trying_ to wake up that lady?"

"I ain't afraid of no Grunch!" Jessie hollered again. "BUZZ! BUZZ, WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

Someone was patting Buzz on the shoulder. "Hey! Wake up!" Blythe's voice rasped.

The Ranger picked his head up from where he was curled in the fetal position. "Hmm?"

"Listen. Somebody's calling you."

From outside the door, a voice shouted, "BUZZ! COME OUT COME OUT WHEREVER YOU ARE!"

Buzz groaned. "I'm dreaming again."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that's my girlfriend's voice." Buzz put his head back down and closed his eyes.

"BUZZ!"

"Stop that!" Said another female voice. "You're going to get us all caught!"

Buzz sat up. "Now I know I'm dreaming. Woody would sooner chew off his own tongue than let Bo…"

"You're not dreaming!" Blythe interrupted. "There's really someone out there!"

Buzz got to his feet. His legs were still asleep and they wobbled under his weight as he clumsily fell against the door. He knocked. "Hey! In here!"

In the living room, Jessie had taken a deep breath for another bellow when there was a rapping noise behind her. She turned toward it. "Buzz?"

"We're in here!"

With a sprightly bounce, Jessie hurdled herself toward the door. "Partner?" She called, pressing her hands to the wood. "Can you hear me?"

"Jess, is that really you?"

"Yes!" She cried, then turned to the others with a joyous smile. "Guys, he's here! Buzz's in the closet!"

"Shut up, Potato Head." Bo said instantly.

He looked taken aback. "I didn't even say it yet!"

"C'mon Slinky let's get him out!" Jessie stepped aside and let Slink jump for the knob. The closet swung open and Buzz stumbled out, blinking in the light.

"Hey you guys…" In a split second he was on the floor, Jessie on top and smothering him in kisses.

"BUZZY!" She shouted. "Oh Buzz, I was worried sick about you! Did the Grunch hurt you? I'll kill her if she hurt you! I missed you so much!"

"No, that's not necessary, and I missed you too." Buzz smiled fondly from underneath her.

Jessie beamed. "Lots and lots?"

"Lots and lots."

Jessie was about to kiss him again when she noticed someone. She let Buzz sit up, and for the first time he saw Blythe.

She was his height, caked in dust, with curled dark brown hair down to her shoulders, and large green eyes. She had a matching green top with a white belt and jeans and a crocheted green hat. Even in the dim light, Buzz could see teeth marks on her arm from where Fergus had attacked.

Jessie glared at her suspiciously. "Who's she?"

Buzz stood. "Guys, this is Blythe. Ms. Grunch put her in the closet too."

Blythe waved. "Hello," she said huskily.

"What's wrong with her voice?" Said Potato Head.

Bo glared. "Shush. Don't be rude."

"But she talks funny!"

"I said shush."

Blythe looked at Buzz. "I guess my voice will come back once I get used to talking again."

Jessie moved closer to Buzz and put her arm through his, staring at Blythe intensely. "We better get going if we want to make it home before dawn."

"Come with us, Blythe," said Buzz. "You can have a new home with us." Jessie's mouth squeezed together tightly. "Andy will take good care of you. He's good to all his toys."

Bo had noticed the look of displeasure on Jessie face. She quickly ushered Blythe forward. "Blythe, my name is Bo. Why don't I introduce everyone to you properly?"

As Bo led Blythe away, Buzz moved closer to his girl. "So where's Woody?"

"He's at home. I'm leading this mission."

Buzz rubbed her cheek softly with the back of his two fingers. "I thought about you constantly."

"You were with her all night?"

"Jess, she's been confined in that closet two years." Jessie's face softened. "That's why her voice sounds strange."

"Oh." She looked down. "So…nothing happened?"

"Jessie!" Buzz sounded shocked. "I would never cheat on you!" He slipped his arms around her waist. "You know my universe revolves around you!"

Jessie gave him a half smile. "I know."

"Besides, she's twelve."

She narrowed her eyes. "Oh great. Just because I'm forty-one and she's twelve, that makes her hotter?"

"No! I mean," Buzz tapped his temple. "She's twelve up here."

"_Oh." _Jessie looked sheepish as she gave an embarrassed laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I feel stupid."

"Don't be." Buzz moved his face toward hers and Jessie closed her eyes.

"Hey Lovebirds!" Potato Head suddenly interrupted. They looked toward him. "Are you two Mush Heads coming or not?"

Hand in hand, Buzz and Jessie joined the group. "Hey Guys!" Rex suddenly said. "I finally fibbured out why I can't breed!"

"Because the Jurassic Park scientists didn't give you a Y chromosome?" Hamm said dryly.

"No, I think I must be allergic to somefing! Like some type of carpet cleaner or a…"

"CAT!" Bo suddenly shouted.


	11. Chapter 11

11:

* * *

As Fergus pounced he hissed loudly. The toys managed to scatter but as the cat flew through the air, his claw caught Bo's arm and she fell to the ground.

Fergus stood above her, growling. In a flash, Jessie was in front of him. She gave the feline a slap across the face. "Leave her alone!" She pulled Bo to her feet. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I'm not even cracked. But," she looked confused. "I thought you loved animals!"

"I do, but you're my best friend! And no critter hurts my best friend!"

Fergus had been momentarily stunned by the blow, but he had shaken it off. He hissed. Jessie bared her teeth and hissed back. The cat made a _"Yowww" _sound.

"You better run! He says he's gonna make you pay for hitting him!" Cried Slinky.

"Wait," Buzz looked at Slink. "You speak cat?"

"Not fluently. It's a strange dialect and you gotta be careful on your inflection or you could end up saying another word entirely."

"Tell him to leave us alone!" Cried Potato Head.

"I'll try." Slinky cleared his throat and called out, "Um, meow, meow, meow _mow_."

Fergus turned and yowled. "He says we better go away and leave, um…what was it?" Fergus meowed. "Oh, leave…Earlene…alone."

"_Who?"_ Jessie cried. "We don't know any Earlene!"

"Uh huh," Slinky listened as Fergus continued to talk in cat. "Uh huh. He says Earlene is his owner, and we better not hurt her."

"Hurt _her?"_ Buzz said aghast. "She's stole me! She locked me in the closet!"

"He says lotsa folks hurt Earlene and he won't let us. Now go…was that roll in the hay? Oh, go away."

Buzz could tell by the looks on his friends' faces that they were as astonished as he was. He cleared his throat. "Ok, ok, tell him we don't want to hurt anyone. And that we're leaving right now."

Slinky turned to Fergus. "Meow, _yooow_, meow, _mow_." The cat unflattened his ears. He turned and stalked to the door in the back of the room. He turned and hissed once last time then disappeared into the darkness.

* * *

Outside, the quarter moon shone over the trailer as the toys climbed down the porch. Jessie pressed herself to Buzz. "I thought I'd never see you again."

Buzz started to say something, then changed his mind. _Why tell her that Ms. Grunch was going to give me back. It doesn't matter now. _He hugged her.

Jessie smiled slyly. In a nasally voice she said, _"Buzz Lightyear you're my hero!"_

"Nah," Buzz shook his head as he played with her braid. "You're _my _hero now."

Blythe was at the edge of the yard, staring at the sky. She turned as Buzz slowly joined her. "So, you'll come home with us?"

She sighed and folded her arms. "I guess. But it won't be the same without Randy."

"I know how you feel," Jessie said suddenly. "I lost my owner too years ago and when I did finally find her again she was all grown up. You never stop thinking about your kid, but with a new owner…and new friends…" She smiled at Buzz. "You can learn to feel love again."

"I wish I could see her again one last time, but she's probably forgotten about me."

"No, I doubt that Randy will ever…" Buzz paused. "Randy's a…girl?"

Blythe looked at him and nodded. "It's short for Miranda."

Buzz smiled. "You know Blythe, I don't think Randy's forgotten you at all…"


	12. Chapter 12

12:

* * *

The sky was sunny and blue as Andy waited at the bus stop with his friends. "So your Mom was livid huh?" Asked Maxie.

"She chewed Principal Slater out." He answered as he looked down the road for the bus. "My Mom doesn't get angry very often, but when she does you better run for the hills."

"Oh but I like Principal Slater."

"He said he would make Ms. Grunch give Buzz back." The bus finally pulled up and stopped. As the doors opened and Andy walked up the steps, the driver looked at him sourly.

Behind Andy, Maxie shot Ms. Grunch a fierce look. "I believe you have something you stole from my best friend? Something I believe you were told to return?"

"Don't you back sass me or I'll give you a write up!" To Andy, Ms. Grunch said, "Look kid, I couldn't find your toy."

Andy's face fell like a truck of bricks. "Y-you...what?"

"I think my cat dragged it off somewhere. I'll pay for it. How much did it cost?"

"That's not the same!" Andy cried. "That was _my_ Buzz! You can't just expect another one to take his place!"

"I'll write you a check…"

"I don't want your dumb money! I want my Buzz!" Andy rushed to the back of the bus. He slunk in a seat, his face buried in his hands.

Maxie glared. "Haven't you ever had something important taken away from you? Something that couldn't be replaced? You…you…" Her face turned red as she shouted loudly enough for everyone on the bus to hear. _"You're a terrible person and nobody likes you! And I don't care if you give me a thousand write ups, I'll hate you forever!" _Ducking her head down, she ran down the aisle to where Andy was and sat next to him. As she put an arm around him, no one saw Ms. Grunch put her head on the wheel.

Finally the bus started again. "I'm really sorry Andy." Said Maxie sorrowfully. "At least you still have Woody."

Andy rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, but…" His book bag tipped over. "Oh nuts." As he bent over to grab it, he noticed that the zipper was partially open enough to see inside. He froze.

Maxie took notice. "What's wrong?"

"Buzz…" Andy reached inside the pack and yanked out his favorite toy. "Buzz!" He shouted.

"Shhh!" Maxie hissed, looking toward the driver's seat. "Don't let her hear!"

Andy hugged Buzz. "But how? How did he get inside my book bag?"

Maxie had pulled the bag onto her lap. "There's something else in here." She held up Blythe for him to see. "Is this Molly's?"

"I've never seen that doll before in my life."

"Wait a minute…" Behind their seat, Miranda poked her head around. She gasped. "BLYTHE!" She screamed, wrenching the toy away from Maxie. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she clutched Blythe tightly. "Blythe! My favorite doll Blythe! I haven't seen her in two years! This is the doll I love more than any toy in the world and she's back!"

Buzz wasn't sure, but he could swear he saw tears in Blythe's eyes as well.

Maxie looked stunned. "What'd you do, rob her house?"

"No, I didn't do anything!" Andy insisted.

"Right, like they walked home on their own."

"Maybe…" Andy said slowly as he looked up. "Maybe it's a miracle."

"Yeah," Maxie agreed. "Maybe it is."

Miranda was still hugging Blythe. "I've missed her so much and you brought her back!" She cried. "Oh Andy, I LOVE YOU!"

Andy's face turned red just as Maxie's turned into a block of ice. Miranda looked abashed. "Oh sorry, Maxie. I didn't mean it _that_ way…"

Maxie turned around. "Go ahead and love Andy. I don't care. Marry him if you want. It doesn't bother me any."

"_Right…"_

Andy looked confused. "Huh? What are you two talking about?"

"Nothing!" Maxie snapped.

"Ok, ok!" Andy hugged Buzz again. "It's good to have you back, Buddy."

_Good to be back, _thought Buzz happily. _It's great to be back…_

* * *

Meanwhile:

* * *

Woody had Bo pressed to his chest. "You haven't let go of me all morning." She commented.

"Are you kidding? I'm never letting go of you again!"

"But don't you see?" Bo looked up at him. "I went out into the big bad world and I'm fine! I told you I could take care of myself!"

Woody sighed and smiled. "All right, I admit it. You're strong, Bo. I mean, you've got your own inner strength, and you can take care of yourself." He gently pushed her head back to his chest. "But I'm still keeping you right here."

Bo closed her eyes and smiled. "Good. I like it right here."

From her seat on the windowsill, Jessie watched them with a smile. In just a few hours, she'd be in Buzz's arms too.

_I'll be in his arms, and he'll be in mine,_ she thought. _To Infinity and Beyond._


End file.
